Way of the Dumpling
Through the preparation of delicious morsels, the monks of the Way of the Dumpling are taught to become as steady and round as a simmering pot. Stoic in the face of adversity and generous with their serving sizes, these individuals are far plumper than other monks. Yet, as those with the largest bellies are also the hardest to knock down, they tend to view such plumpness as an invaluable asset in battle, and incorporate it directly into their fighting style. Kindly monks of this tradition might travel far in search of exotic recipes or mouths in need of feeding. However, others might be more selfish, and only concern themselves with finding their next meal. Steamy Goodness When you choose this tradition at 3rd level, you gain proficiency with Cook's utensils, and you have advantage to checks you make with them. Using your Cook's utensils, you can spend 1 hour preparing 10 pounds of mouth-watering dumplings, noodles, or other delicious foodstuffs using whatever you have on hand. Any food you prepare spoils if uneaten for 8 hours. The food prepared with this feature is incredibly filling, and once a creature eats 1 pound of it, it can't stomach any more until it finishes a long rest. Body Weight Technique Also at 3rd level, you learn several ways to leverage your bodyweight for a combat advantage. You can add your Constitution modifier (minimum of 1) to your ability checks and saving throws against being grappled, shoved, or knocked prone. Further, whenever a creature within 5 feet of you misses you with a melee attack roll, you can spend 1 ki point as a reaction to force the attacker to make a Strength saving throw. On a failed save, the attacker takes bludgeoning damage equal to your Martial Arts die + your Constitution modifier (minimum of 1), and if it is Large or smaller, is pushed back 10 feet and knocked prone. Finally, whenever you use your Deflect Missiles feature to attempt to catch and throw a missile, you can attempt to deflect it with your belly instead. If you do so, you don't need to be able to hold the missile, you don't need a free hand to catch it, and the missile's damage is reduced by an additional amount equal to your Constitution modifier (minimum of 1). Iron Stomach At 6th level, your abdominal fortitude improves your endurance. When you're subjected to an effect that allows you to make a Constitution saving throw to take only half damage, you instead take no damage if you succeed on the saving throw, and only half if you fail. Additionally, if eating or drinking food would cause you to make a Constitution saving throw, you have advantage on that roll. Joy of a Full Belly Starting at 11th level, your cooking better nourishes a hungry audience. Until they finish a long rest, creatures who eat 1 pound of the food prepared using your Steamy Goodness feature have their current and maximum hit points increased by an amount equal to two Martial Arts dice + your Constitution modifier (minimum of 1). Heavenly Hold At 17th level, you can focus the energy of your bulky body into your arms. Whenever you hit a creature with an unarmed strike, you can spend 5 ki points to force the target to make a Dexterity saving throw. On a failed save, it becomes grappled by you. As long as the target remains grappled in this way, you can use your bonus action each turn to have it take radiant damage equal to your monk level + your Wisdom modifier (minimum of 1) + your Constitution modifier (minimum of 1).